


Behind the Curtain

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When Tony puts on his suit to give a talk, he’s putting on a persona to please a crowd.  You and he decide to take it to a new level.A/N:  @iron-man-bingo fill - Public Sex.  And for a prompt about role-playing strangers





	Behind the Curtain

God, he looked good in a suit.  They were always expensive and tailored to fit exactly.  Hugging the parts they were supposed to hug but never pulling tight anywhere.  He was good with suits really.  He was known for suits.  Interestingly they were all a form of armor for him. So when he wore one, he wore it well.

It was hard not to appreciate it.  It wasn’t just the suit either. It was the confidence.  The cocksure way he carried himself like he knew he could get anyone in the room with just a glance.  Even the ones who weren’t exactly fans.  It was the way he spoke with such authority and just the right amount of sarcasm.  The showmanship that held every single person’s attention.

It was impressive.

He was impressive.

It was a mask.  Part of his protective armor.  You knew that.  It was still sexy to watch.  Like performance art where the performance was Tony Stark the genius playboy, and where that playboy went, was home with you.

Today, the two of you had decided to add to that feeling.

You watched as Tony descended the stairs and you turned your gaze to Thor.  “You want to dance?”

He chuckled, that deep warm laugh of his.  “A,m I to be part of your foreplay tonight?”

You bit your bottom lip and nodded your head.  “If you don’t mind.”

He got up and offered you his hand, helping you to your feet.  “Far be it from me to stand in the way of true love.”

He led you to the dancefloor and the two of you started to dance.  “You do look stunning tonight.”

You smiled.  Thor was incredibly charming.  You knew exactly what everyone else saw in him, even beyond the physical aspect of a large muscular god.  It felt nice to be held by him as he spun you around the floor.  “Thank you.”

The music was loud but the dance floor was almost empty.  All the stuffy millionaires choosing rather, to stay at their seats or crowd the bar.

“He’s watching,”  Thor said.

You smirked up at him.  “Who is?”

Thor laughed.  “Oh, that’s your game is it?”

“What game, Thor?  I’m just dancing with the god of thunder is all.”  You teased.

He shook his head.  “Well, in that case, Mr. Stark seems very interested in you.”

“He does?”  You asked.  “In me?”

“Either that or it’s me?  I guess that’s possible.”  Thor teased.

You nodded sagely.  “Mmm… it’s probably you.”

He laughed a deep booming laugh that seemed to light him up from the inside.  “Well, who could blame the man?  Perhaps I should ask him out.”

You looked up at him and then over at Tony.  Tony took a sip from his whiskey and raised an eyebrow at you.  “Yeah, I think you probably should.”  You agreed.

Thor pulled back and kissed your hand.  “You are both very odd, and I like it.   I suppose I shall be going and asking him out.”

You moved to the bar as Thor went to speak to Tony.  You took a seat and watched them talking.  Both laughed at the same time and that mischievous little twinkle entered his eyes.  He looked over to you and you turned away ordering yourself a Red Russian from the bartender.  You sat sipping your drink and waiting for the game to commence properly.

It wasn’t long before Tony sidled up beside you.  “Can I buy you a drink?”  He asked.

“I already have one.  Thank you.”  You said and took a sip of your drink the sweet strawberry cutting through the sharp cherry flavor.  You took the maraschino cherry from the glass and flicked your tongue over it as you watched Tony in the mirror behind the bar.

He leaned in closer to you, putting his hand on the back of your stool.  "Can I buy you an island?”

You turned in your chair and bit down on the cherry.  It exploded between your teeth and you chewed it slowly as you let your eyes slide up and down his body.  “I don’t have one of those.”

“Very few do, dear.”  He held out his hand to you and you shook it.  “Tony Stark.  And to whom do I have the pleasure of meeting.”

“Amerline Haberdasher.”  You said, trying not to laugh at the fake name you just gave.

He raised an eyebrow at you.  “Amerline…?”

“Haberdasher.”  You finished.  “That’s right.  Do you have a problem with my name?”

“Not at all.  It’s a lovely name.  Also, Haberdashery is a fine art form.  I’m a fan of it.”  He said as cooly as he could manage though, the corners of his mouth twitched as he spoke.

You pulled the cherry stem into your mouth and swirled it around tying it into a knot with your tongue before taking it out again.  “What can I do for you, Mister Stark?”

His eyes flicked to the cherry stem you were now toying with and back to your eyes.  He took your drink from the bar and downed it in one go.  “You seem like you have a wild side, Miss…”

“Haberdasher.  Goodness me, Mister Stark. For a genius, you have a terrible memory.”  You teased.

He leaned right into you, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.  “You seem like a very bad girl, Amerline.  Would you like to see what I do to bad girls?”

You ran your hand up the inside of his leg.  “I would love to find out what you do to bad girls.”

He got up taking your elbow and leading yours through the room.  Your skin prickled where he held you and he leaned in close to you, making your buzz all over.

You were aware of the eyes following you.  Him really.  It was what he did after all.  He drew all attention to him.  You reached the side of the staged where there were curtains separating the electrical equipment running the lighting and sound in the auditorium.  He spun you in close to him and curled an arm around your back, leaning right in close to you.  It was louder here than elsewhere thanks to the large speaker by the stage and yet when he leaned in against your ear, you could hear him breathe.

“Did you like dancing with Thor?”  He asked.

You nodded your head and rubbed your cheek against his.  “He knows how to move.”

His hand slowly slid up the side of your couture dress.  “Might need to show you some of mine.”

His lips ghosted along your jaw and just when you thought he was going to kiss you, he pushed you behind the curtains.

The darkened space was loud and cluttered.  Cables were taped to the floor with black gaffer and there were racks of audiovisual equipment.

Tony pushed you against the wall and kissed you hungrily.  He started pushing your skirt up as he ground against you, his cock starting to harden as he did.  You moaned against his lips.  Not that you could hear it over the sound of the music.  It was just another vibration that ran through you that mixed with that of the bass.

You ran your hands around his waist, under his jacket and tugged his shirt out of his pants.  Each roll of his hips against you made your wetter and wetter until and he got harder and harder until all you could think about was having him inside you.

He turned you and pushed you forward.  You braced your hands on the brick wall.  The fine grain of the clay bit into your palms.  Not that you cared.  Your focus was elsewhere.  He’d hiked your skirt up and his hands slipped into your panties.  You moaned as his fingers rolled in tight circles over your clit.  They slid easily thanks to how completely and thoroughly soaked you currently were.

“What a dirty girl you are.”  He growled right against your ear.  “Turns you on to fuck complete strangers where you could get caught at any moment doesn’t it.”

“Fuck… yes.”  You gasped.  Though you doubted he could hear.

He yanked your panties down and unfastened his fly.  The next thing you knew his cock was pressed against your ass, and sliding up and down your crack as he rutted against you.

You moaned again and his hand went to your mouth.  He pushed two fingers inside and you sucked on them, swirling your tongue around his digits and savoring the salty taste of his skin.

As you sucked on his fingers, he lined his cock up sunk it deep into your dripping cunt.  You moaned into his hand and without even giving you a chance to adjust he began to thrust.

You were buzzing all over.  The fingers in your mouth, the way he thrust slow and hard and so very deep into you.  The thin curtain separating the two of you from New York’s elite and wealthy.  The deep thud of the bass running through your core.

Adrenaline from the danger of being caught and endorphins from the pleasure surging through you, swirled through your veins, making you feel light and high like you’d been taking drugs.  He kept deep into you as you braced your hands on the wall.  He wrapped his free hand around your waist and began to rub your clit.  His fingers working faster and lighter than the deep slow thrusts of his hips.

You started to fall apart.  Your legs trembled and in the heels you wore, you worried you were going to fall.   That they’d give out on you and everyone would know what you were doing.

You moaned loudly around Tony’s fingers and your core began to clench tightly as the hot press of an orgasm sat in your stomach, ready to break.  Tony seemed to feel the change in you and picked up his speed, fucking you hard, so you pushed up against the wall.  He leaned in close to your ear.  “You gonna come for me?”  He growled.  “This is what you wanted isn’t it?”

The heat of his breath and the growl in his voice acted as a trigger.  You moaned and your body seized up as you came, your cunt pulsing around his cock.  He groaned and pressed his forehead between your shoulder blades and with a hard snap of his hips he came, pulsing into you.

He slipped out and you felt like you were going to collapse.  He quickly wrapped his arm around your waist to steady you.  “There you go, Miss Haberdash,”  Tony said.  “Everything you hoped for?”

You nodded, slightly breathless and started to straighten yourself back out.  “And some.”

“You know I’m gonna call you Miss Haberdash for like the next year right?  When people ask you why you have to decide what to tell them.”  He teased as he put his cock away and tucked his shirt back in.

“No, Tony!  Don’t you dare!”  You squealed.

He smirked at you.  “I’m sorry Miss Haberdash, what was that?”

“Tony!”

He pulled the curtain back and stepped out.  “Oh, Cap!  Have you met my friend, Mis Amerline Haberdash?”  He yelled

You squawked and chased after him as he took off towards the table where most of the other Avengers were sitting.  Not that you really cared.  This was just the start of a whole new game.


End file.
